victoriousroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SunriseHorseForever/Last Kiss- Aceyn Fanfic
Uh, yeah. Another fanfic. x). I'm bored. Well, this one takes place after Alex and Graceyn break up. It's probably OOC- but I did my best. This one is a bit more teenage related.. so it'd probably be a T or K+ rated. Disclaimer: Don't own the song- that goes to Taylor Swift, and same for the last songfic I wrote- and the characters belong to MLH and Reeca. Part One ♪ I still remember the look on your face, lit through the darkness at 1:58 ♪ ---- "Graceyn, I think we need to break up." Terror filled Graceyn Stone's eyes as her greatest fear was coming alive. Alex Millington, her boyfriend who she loved more than anything in the world, was dumping her. "B-b-but.. we're in college. Our senior year. We could get engaged.. married.. live a life together. No, Alex, please no." her face was pale and she was crying. "Graceyn, you're an amazing girl. But, I think our relationship is getting more sly by the minute." he clearly didn't see the heart in Graceyn's breaking or the tears running down her face. "A-Alex. Please, no. It's two in the morning. We were having a date tomorrow. G-g-god, Alex, please no." He turned around, leaving her apartment dorm, and left without another word for the crying and brokenhearted girl. Part Two ♪ But now I'll go sit on the floor wearing your clothes. All that I know is I don't know, how to something you miss. ♪ ---- A month later, another girl had interest in him. Graceyn smiled and laughed it off. Alex grinned back at her, saying words she wished never could've been for someone besides her. "Thanks. I think she could really be the one." She learned her name was Amy and she was from Louisiana. Her parents were filthy rich doctors and she lived a perfect life as a perfect girl, with Graceyn's true love. "That's great, Alex. Have fun with her. Give her the ring that should've been mine." she turned around, crying. Part Three ♪ Never thought we'd have our last kiss. Never imagined we'd end like this. Your name, forever the name on my lips. ♪ ---- He did give Amy a ring. It was diamond with crystals and her name engraved on the band in fancy cursive letters. "She's white trash," Graceyn tried to explain to Alex. "She doesn't deserve you." But still, he kissed her. She couldn't feel the fireworks; Amy did not really love Alex. She liked his looks and to brag about how a guy that handsome loved her. But he'd never believe me. Part Four ♪ And I'll go, sit on the floor wearing your clothes. ♪ ---- It was a cold evening; she was invited to Alex's party. She wore jeans and his old T-Shirt hidden by his sweatshirt; they were told to wear casual clothes. And there Alex was, standing at the snack bar with Amy attached to his hip. He looked so happy, even with a girl who didn't love him. Amy brought out wine. Graceyn knew she'd never drink it; at least tonight. She wouldn't imagine Alex doing it either.. would he? No, he didn't. But Amy did. She was drunk; she was sure of it, and went around, kissing about every boy at the party. "She's not good enough for you, Alex." She said it out loud this time. Part Five ♪ And I hope the sun shines and it's a beautiful day, and something reminds you that you wished you had stayed. ♪ ---- "Graceyn, I wanna tell you something." Alex said one day out of the blue. "I broke off the engagement with white trash Amy." he finished. "And I want to do something I should've done years ago." He pulled out a ring. "Graceyn Stone, will you marry me?" All she could manage out was a squeaky yes. On their wedding day, the sun was shining and happiness filled the air. White trash Amy wasn't there, and Graceyn's ring was even more beautiful than Amy's. When the preacher announced them man and wife, he kissed her like he never had before. And well, Graceyn and Alex? They lived happily, with ups and downs across their life. They had three kids, two girls and a boy, and grandchildren that kept them occupied. They made it big in Hollywood, and everything ended up like it should have. ---- Finished. Like? Review or say your thoughts :) Category:Blog posts